Another Moment Hiatus
by digifreak231
Summary: Hiatus My first fanfic.Frontier sequel.Takuya has a mysterious problem and all 10 spirits are in possession of an evil digimon. This takes place one year later.Takuya also will have a big surprise.Reviews please.PART ONE OF FOUR
1. And So It Begans Again?

Another Moment

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I finished chapter one. This is a sequel to season four, Digimon Frontier. This may take a long time for me to finish. This is my first time writing so I accept all comments, reviews, suggestions, and etc. I'll let you continue reading so I'll stop talking. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor is any of these characters. This never happen so forget it but I wish this really DID happened though.-.- oh I'm seeing digimon everywhere.

* * *

Chapter One 

And It Begins... _Again!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

* * *

Let me catch you up on what has happened over the past year. Summer vacation is _finally_ here and boy, am I tired. Ever since the day to the digital world, I have changed. Unfortunately the others and I couldn't get back to the digital world. The bottom floor to the station isn't there anymore and the last time Lucemon had destroyed the station . There goes my plan for the summer vacation. School has been still a drag. Koji, Kouichi, and Izumi are in my class. Junpei and Tomoki are doing fine, too. But I never knew that this day was going to change our lives _again_.

* * *

"Takuya…Takuya…come to the digital world…Takuya", a weird, mysterious, soft, persistent voice. It was really familiar but it wasn't someone he knows. 

"Takuya, I'm going to work. I need you to pick up some grocery and do some shopping on the way home", whispered his mom so that she wouldn't wake up Shinya, who was still recovering from a fever last night.

Waking up from his mysterious yet blank dream, he shook his shoulders so that his mother knew he got the message. He stood up to see the clock; it was six in the morning. After she left, Takuya laid there for what seems for hours, thinking about the dream he just had. _Is it me or is it that, this dream getting more closer than before? But this time it was clearer than the ones before. Maybe I have been sleeping too late. Yeah, that must have been it. _

And again he stood up to see what time it is but his time he got out of bed. It was 6:10. As he walked out to the door, he heard a noise behind him. Alert, he turned around, being aware of being attacked.

"Hey, Takuya. Do you mind making me some breakfast?" It was just his brother.

"Don't scare me again. I'll make it, but next time at least give me a warning. You nearly give me a heart attack"

Takuya left the room leaving his still sick brother. _Okay…I'm still over reacting._ For the past few days, he has been over reacting. Ever time someone calls him; he kept on flinching or sometimes even attacking the person. _I'm on the edge of my nerves._

He went to the kitchen and took out four eggs. While busy making the eggs, his cell phone rang. Leaving the eggs still on the pan, he picked up the phone.

"Hello"

* * *

"Kouichi…hey, Kouichi… wake up!" 

Kouichi woke up in a cold sweat. Koji was still trying to wake up Kouichi for the past ten minutes. Koji, the previous night had slept over since his parents went on a vacation, had the top bunk and Kouichi on the bottom bunk.

"Yeah, I'm awake"

"You're sweating. Is it that dream you've been having for the past months?"

"Uh…well yeah."

"It's gotten worse, hasn't it?"

It all started when a few months ago when he started to have some weird dreams. The dreams were memories of when he was Duskmon. It was still like that for the next few weeks. Of course he told Koji, but all he said was "It probably was just dreams. It'll go away." He even told Takuya; his reaction was different though. "Why don't you try staying up until you fall asleep. You'll fall asleep like a pig and you won't even remember what you dreamed about." It started to work but a few days later it didn't even work. But ever since Takuya's birthday it started to feel welcoming. Days went by and it wasn't like the past few months. Until he started fainting in class. The nightmares gotten even worse. Even Takuya started to act strange. For the past few days, Takuya has been really nervous for some reason. He even attacked Koji when he sneaked on him yesterday.

"Yeah, there's nothing you can do about it."

"You can't possibly think I would just-…"

The telephone rang interrupting their conservation.

"Hello"

'….."

Hanging up the phone, Koji and Kouichi (who now gotten out of bed) went out of the room they were sharing. Both still silent, Koji and Kouichi ate their breakfast.

"Let's go find Takuya" interrupting the silence at last.

"Yeah. I doubt he'll be staying at home watching his brother." leaving the table.

* * *

"Izumi, are you awake, yet? Breakfast is ready." 

"Yeah, I'm awake, Momoko. Did you say breakfast? I'm coming."

_I definitely changed._ Izumi and her friend, Momoko, have been close friends. Recently, Izumi had gone to Momoko's house for three weeks. Her parents went on a brief vacation to Italy and for a visit to her grandparents. Unfortunately, Izumi still had school during that time so she had to stay at her friend's house. School for her was more enjoyable with Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, and Momoko as her friends. After the adventure to the digital world, Izumi apologized to her friend for being rude to her that day of the trip and eventually they were friends.

By the time she got ready for breakfast, Momoko and her mother was already eating.

"Ohayo", taking a seat next to Momoko.

"You finally got up," Momoko said continuing her breakfast.

Finishing her breakfast, Izumi excused herself and went upstairs.

"Momoko, I'm going over to Takuya's. For the past few weeks, Takuya and Izumi started going steady.

Her cell phone rang just as she finished saying the last syllable.

"Hello"

"...-"

_Okay. This is just weird. Who would just call and say nothing. _

Running down the stairs and taking her backpack, she went out the door with a quick good-bye.

* * *

Tomoki and Yutaka were watching an early movie. But what's wrong about the early movie was that it wasn't _just _a movie, it was a horror movie. 

_Tomoki definitely grew up. He's even watching it without flinching. I wonder what made him changed. _

"Yutaka, why are you staring at me for?"

"Just wondering why you changed. You never watch these types of movies. You never told me why you change.", asking Tomoki the _question_.

Tomoki replied with the _answer_ he started since the _question_," Maybe one day, maybe when you're ready, I'll tell you." His brother had asked this question for the eight-hundredth time; Tomoki's reply was the always the same.

"Do u want me to grow old waiting for the answer or what?" Yutaka said sarcastically with a smirk.

"What a great idea!", Tomoki said smirking the same smirk as his brother.

"Hey! I'll tickle you for that.", tickling his younger brother like he said he would.

"Hey stop i-", Tomoki didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Yutaka started to tickle him. "Grrrr." Both was now tickling each other and the room soon filled up with laughter. Tomoki and Yutaka's eyes soon filled with tears of laughter and fits of being tickled.

The only thing that made them stopped was the phone. The struggle of not losing to the other brother soon ended.

Getting up, Tomoki answered the phone. "Hello."

"Ta…" The same reply to Takuya was the same to Takuya except Izumi, Koji, and Kouichi.

Hanging up the phone, Tomoki and Yutaka continued the movie. _I should visit Takuya. It has been a long time since I hanged out with him._

But the movie wasn't as enjoyable as before. He was still uncomfortable about the phone call. _Maybe I should ask Takuya if someone ever called him and…_

"Tomoki, your friends are here.." breaking through the thoughts.

"Oh, ok". He didn't realize that the movie finished.

"Hi, Tomoki." Behind his brother's wavering figure was Katsuharu, Terou, Teppei, and Chiaki.

"We were just wonder if you uh… want to go to the park together. ", a shy Chiaki asked.

"Okay. Just wait for a moment." Tomoki quickly grabbed his backpack.

"Bye, brother" leaving with quick good bye and out the door.

* * *

"I'm so bored." A yawning Junpei was sitting on the couch. 

_I should go do something. But what is there to do. I'll go visit Izumi. Great idea, Junpei._

Picking up the phone, he dialed Momoko'sphone. "Hello, can I speak to Izumi?"

"Hi, Junpei. Izumi went out to Takuya's."

"Okay. Bye then."

_I better call Koji or someone. Better than staying here and wait._

The same answer was repeated for everyone he called. _I can't believe they all left without me._

"Mom, I'm going out."

The telephone rang while he was just about to go out.

"Hello" , picking up the phone.

And guess what the reply was. It "…". (I know this … is annoying but you'll find out why only Tomoki and Takuya heard it.)

_Even prank calls are popular but this is definitely not._

"I'm going out now", leaving his home behind

* * *

"Takuya- beep…beep…beep" the unpleasant sound of the phone being cut off. All he heard was the static sound. Still trying to get a signal over the phone, though it was still useless since the phone was cut off; he didn't hang up the phone yet. 

The smell of burning eggs soon felled the room. "Huh! Who would call this early and never say a thing. Uh! The eggs! " The eggs were over cooked. Quickly turning off the stove, he slides the eggs into two plates. One which he ate and the other which he gave to his brother.

He grabbed his backpack along with his cell phone and T-Scanner and head for the door. He never knew that this was the last time he would ever look at his house ever the same as he had his back toward the rising sun.

* * *

A/N: Ok. This probably sucks and doesn't have enough action . But it's my first time. Next chapter is coming up. Anyone who can think of a name I can use might see it on the fourth or fifth chapter. Plus the next chapter might be boring, too.-.- 

Note that Yutaka doesn't have a name in the Japanese version so the dub gave him a name. Tomoki always refer him to "brother".


	2. Unfinished Business

Another Moment

* * *

A/N: This just took me a couple of hours to think of the whole thing but I'm soon slow at typing (not as slow as my mom or brother) that it'll take me days since I get distracted my other stuff like maplestory. I'm only level 27 so don't blame me. 0.0 Plus the homework and my cold... 

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon and this is not my characters except my new characters

* * *

Chapter Two 

Unfinished Business

* * *

_Bokomon_: It has been a _very_ long time since Takuya and the others left to their world. Well, maybe just a year. Me and Neemon went back home and I wrote the newly written legend of the children who holds the legendary ten spirits and once again saved the digital world from Lucemon. But recently things later has started to change…

* * *

Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon are all back in their ultimate forms and things were back to normal _for a couple a months to be more exact_. A few weeks ago Agunimon have been acting _very_ strange, not as strange as strange beyond but as in really weird. It was all completely...uh... unAgunimon. But none of them would have thought that this will create a _huge_ problem that no one can prevent. It all started with…

* * *

_Currently four months before the big day... which means six months had past since Takuya and the company left. _

_But none of them would have thought that this will create a huge problem that no one can prevent. It all started with a weekend on the beach. _

"Hey, Agunimon! Are you even here to relax and have fun or are you going just daydream?" was all he heard after he felt a weird feeling.

"I'll be there in a few minutes.' Agunimon called right before he began to walk toward them.

He knew he was missing all the fun but he knew he had an uneasy feeling that if doesn't do anything about this feeling then he would be making a big mistake. It was almost as if it was calling out to him. The presence was familiar but it wasn't something he recognizes. The presence felt like his old friend, Takuya, but definitely not him since he was back in the human world.

_I wonder who it is..._ a moment later_ Who cares? I'll just go play some volleyball._

"Agunimon! You're taking _forever_ to get over here." Kazemon shouted over the waves.

Sighing, Agunimon started to walk back to the group of the warriors. _That reminds me. I wonder how Takuya is doing._

Right at that moment in the other world someone sneezed.

* * *

_Currently the same time as the digital world. _

"A-CHOO."

"Are you okay, Takuya?"

"Takuya... Takuya, are you still there?"

"Hello..."

"Uh... Yah. I'm still here. I'll call you later. Bye."

Just a moment there, he felt that someone was talking about him in a rude or rather funny way and a feeling that something interesting or maybe bad was going to happen in a matter of minutes.

_Probably just someone is just talk about me or I could be just imaging it._

Hanging up his cell phone, he began to walk toward home from Shibuya station. He was on the elevator down and he has gotten use to taking the elevator down ever since the months in the digital world or rather a day.

Takuya had never told his family about the adventure in the digital world. He knew that Koji, Kouichi, Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei would never tell their family about the adventure, too.

It has gotten boring just talking about to Koji, Kouichi, Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei. There was Katsuharu, Teppei, Terou, and Chiaki but they didn't have the same experience as they did.  
Something was still missing _until something happen_.

* * *

Its four months had past and the warriors hadn't return, yet. The last time Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and Ophanimon saw them was when they saw the spirits leave for thier short vacation to the beach. Bokomon and Neemon had been off somewhere at that time though Seraphimon believe that they went off to get more information so he went to search for them. 

Right now, Neemon still doesn't understand what's going on. Even after they explained it.

"Why are we supposed to be nervous?" Neemon asked for the hundredth time.

"Are you that _stupid_, Neemon? They're missing." Bokomon replied.

"You mean they were kidnapped???" Neemon dumbly replied.

"No… wait. What did you say?" Bokomon said.

"They were _kidnapped_???" Neemon suggested again.

"Since when did you get good ideas?"

"I was just guessing."

"Ahhh!!!" and once again Bokomon pulled the confused digimon for the hundredth time.

* * *

_Four months later. Present time as chapter one._

A loud bang interrupted Neemon's and Bokomon's slumber and down the floor they went. They were staying at Seraphimon's castle. The unfortunate explosion interrupted Neemon's pleasant dream of um… sleeping.

"…" yawns," what's happening, Bokomon?"

"How should I know?" Bokomon said while pulling Neemon's red pants.

The hole in the wall was soon covered by…- Agunimon and the others.

By now Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon finally got here.

"What's going on? Huh! It's Agunimon! Wait it's not him. He's being possessed."

"Cherubimon, you're not joking are you?" asked Bokomon.

"Just get out here, Neemon, Bokomon!" Ophanimon said before…

"Pyro Darts"

"Howling Laser"

"Run, Bokomon…Neemon!"

"Thunder Fists"

"Hurricane Wave"

"Storm of Judgment"

"Crystal Freeze"

"Shadow Meteor"

"Strike of the Seven Stars"

"Dark Reflection"

"Dark Vapor"

The battle stops or in this case pauses as Neemon, unfortunately got attacked by Ranamon's attack.

"Neemon, are you okay?"

Neemon nods as the battle continues.

"Blockade Steel"

"Seismic Sledge"

"Sefirot Crystals"

The battle continued as the two small digimon ran away. After Neemon tripped a couple of times over the rumble, they managed to get to Trailmon, who was waiting for them. From far away, explosions could be heard and seen.

"Hey, Bokomon."

"Yes? And it better not be a stupid question"

"Why did they attack us?""

"Do you think I know? And I told you not ask a stupid." Bokomon replied as he pulls Neemon's pants.

It has been a long time since Bokomon hadn't been able to answer a question since Takuya and the others came from the human world.

"Where are we going?"

"To the human world to get Takuya and the others." He said while pointing to somewhere beyond somewhere he doesn't know where he was pointing at.

_Perhaps we will get to the human world and find Takuya or maybe not…_

* * *

A/N: Notice that Takuya has his D-Scanner. I'll tell you why later in the next few chapters. It'll be in pieces. **_Go Digimon!!! Boo Pokemon which has nothing to do with Digimon!!!_** 0.0 

A/N: Have you ever heard of the thing when you talk about someone behind his/her back and that person will sneeze. That's what I used.

Sorry if it's tooo short. I had no other ideas for it. I've finished thinking about chapter 3, 4, and I started thinking about chapter 5.

* * *

Attacks Agunimon: 

**Pyro Tornado** (Salamander Break): Spins quickly using a fire tornado and then strikes with a roundhouse kick.

**Pyro Punch** (Burning Salamander): Releases a flame dragon from his fists.

**Pyro Darts** (Fire Darts): Throws small bits of fire at his target.

Lobomon: 

**Lobo Kendo** (Licht Sieger): He uses his "Light Kendo" swords to slice his enemy in two

**Howling Laser** (Strahl): Lobomon gathers energy to the weapon on his left wrist, and then releases a burst of light energy.

Beetlemon: 

**Blitzmon** in the Japanese version. _Blitz_ in German translates into _lightning_.

Attacks 

**Lightning Blitz**: Beetlemon's horn emits a powerful electric charge, comparable to MegaKabuterimon's _horn buster_ attack.

**Thunder Fist** (_Thor Hammer_): Launches a powerful electrified punch either at his enemy, or at the ground to send a fissure towards the opponent.

**Proton Slam** (_Mjolnir Thunder_): Charges his body with electricity then tackles the enemy.

Kazemon:

**Hurricane Wave** (_Brezza Petalo_): Long, thin tornadoes erupt from Kazemon's fingertips which she throws at her enemies.

**Tempest Twist** (_Tornado Gamba_): Kazemon gets down on her hands and spreads her legs. She then starts to spin very quickly and then creates a strong force of wind and slams her foes.

**Love Tap**: Kazemon can stun her foes with her butt into a temporary feelings of attraction.

Kumamon: Chakmon in the Japanese version.

**Blizzard Blaster** (_Snow Bomber_): Randomly fires giant frozen snowballs from his Romeo. **Crystal Freeze** (_Kachikachi Kachin_): Blows ice from his mouth **Frozen Tundra** (_Icicle Lalala_): He Changes his shape into an icicle or a cluster of icicles to either protect or attack.

Mercurymon: 

**Dark Reflection**: Uses his Irony Shield mirrors to absorb enemy projectile attacks and return the attack back at them.

**Offset Reflector** _(Jp)_: Only used in episode 13 in the Japanese version, similar to Generous Mirror, except Mercurymon absorbs the attack in one mirror and emits it from the other.

**Mirror Offset**: Uses his Irony Shield mirrors to create a beam of white and green energy to blast his enemies.

Mercurymon's Hybrid Fusion is thought of as ShadowSeraphimon. If Mercurymon adsorbs the fractal code of Seraphimon, it Digivolves to ShadowSeraphimon.

Ranamon: Abilities Her powers' strength depends on both her emotions and how big the nearest body of water is. As Calmaramon, she prides in her movement within the water and within the sky but by manipulating her ten tentacles upon the land, she moves like a hermit crab. 

**Drainin' Rain** : Sends a rain cloud and bombards her opponent with massive rain.

**Dark Vapor** : She creates an acidic cloud.

**Whippin' Waves**: Creates a whirlpool. Can be manipulated into a drill of water or a column of swirling water.

Arbormon: 

**Roundhouse Punt/Power Pummel** : His legs and arms spin while attached to ropes when he uses them to punch/kick his opponents from long distances.

**Blockade Seed:** Fires a seed-like bomb from his mouth.

Grumblemon:

**Snake Eye Break**: He turns his enemies into stone and uses his hammer to destroy them.

**Jack in the Box**: Leaps out of the ground and attacks with his hammer.

**Seismic Sledge**: Pulls a hammer out of the ground or his armor which he uses to crush his enemies as well as to make the earth crack. The hammer can extend on command.


	3. Invasion of Memories

Another Moment

* * *

Thanks to those who reviews me. I hope you all will continue to read and give me comments.

* * *

Nancy (my sister): What are you writing? 

Me: My fanfic.

Nancy: Can I see???

Me: No

Nancy: (grabs my notebook away from me)

Me: (grabs it back with a crazy look on my face) No one can touch not even if I die.

Nancy: You are crazy!

_End of Scene_

* * *

A/N: This is going to take a long time for me to type because I wrote eight whole pages until I thought that this chapter is going on forever. I am NOT crazy!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own digimon and neither is this true. But personally I do wish there was more Digimon seasons to watch.

* * *

Chapter Three 

Invasion of Memories

* * *

Walking in a park was a teenager with goggles carrying a bag of groceries (in it was ice cream, fruits, vegetables, etc). That was Takuya. He went in the park for a shortcut. 

Moments later, two boys, who happened to be twins, entered. One of them was wearing a bandana and the other twin wore a hat. If it was another coincidence that would happen, I would drown myself. _These twins_ were Koji and Kouichi. They decided to cut through the park so they could reach Takuya before Takuya leaves the house.

And to make things worse, a blond girl entered the park. _This ­_blondie was Izumi. She just happened to walk past on the way to Takuya's.

Anyone who was walking by would see five kids, looking very bored, entering Yoyogi Park. The one in the leading was end up being a guy who normally doesn't hang with the people around him, Tomoki. The second person was a tall, brown haired boy named Katsuharu. The other two was the only female among the group and a shot black haired guy, Teppei and Chiaki. The last one around the corner was Terou, a tall, black haired guy. And on the other end was the only over weighted, Junpei.

What are the chances that all of these kids have been to do the digital world and not one of them has never seen a digimon. What's _really_ weird was that no ever looks up. But actually _someone_ did notice it from the start but ignored it.

Up above, a digital field was forming.

"Sorry" Takuya said as he bump into what seems like two people when he was busy picking some oranges off the ground when the bag broke.

And those two people happened to be people he doesn't bump into everyday, Koji and Kouichi.

"Ohayo, Takuya. Nice to see you _shopping._" Koji stated with some enthusiasm.

"Good to see you. Anyway, what _are_ you doing here?"

"Uh…Kouichi…we wanted to- Kouichi, why did we go through here?

"Huh? Why me? We were just stretching our legs."

"What kind excuse is that?" and that was all he said before he continued to walk home with a hand full of groceries. Before the twins caught up with Takuya, a girl up ahead stopped them in their tracks. Apparently, she was looking for someone.

"Hi, Izumi."

Hi guys. What are you guys here? Out for a stroll to clutter up the park or are you here for a purpose."

"Well… we weren't going to clog up the park. We were going to look for… Takuya…"the twins said at the same time.

A surprised Takuya said, "You were?"

"We were distracted." Koji said while glaring at Kouichi for sidetracking into the park, as though accusing him.

"So… WHAT are you doing here, Izumi?" Takuya asked while expecting Izumi to have a better answer than _these_ twins next to him.

"Well… I-I came here since I was so bored and decided to come over to your place." A stuttering Izumi said.

A _long_ brief silence filled the air in the park until a rustling of leaves broke the silence between them.

"Ohayo, Takuya." A voice said from behind Takuya, shocking Izumi, Koji, Kouichi, and Takuya.

"Ah! You don't have to scare me. At least warn me next time when you pop out from behind me. "A surprised Takuya, who almost attacked the person, said.

"Hi, Tomoki" Izumi happily said after recovering from Tomoki's surprise.

The other four children who were behind Tomoki finally came into view after they caught up with him.

"Hi, Katsuharu, Chiaki, Terou, Teppei." Kouichi greeted, who managed to step aside before they bump into him when they stopped.

"What are you guys doing here together?" Takuya asked.

Tomoki relied with,"Katsuharu and the others came over to my house and asked if I wanted hang out with them to the park."

_Is it me or will I ever get this shopping done when I'm ALWAYS being surrounded by people? I wonder who is going to pop up next. Junpei… He's the only who didn't came yet._

"So where are you heading next?" Chiaki asked the other people that weren't with them from Tomoki's house, breaking through Takuya's line of thought.

"Koji and I were just bored so we uh… came here to Takuya's."

"Me, too." Izumi said following the only excuse that excluded the fact that she was looking for Takuya for a movie.

"What lead you here, Takuya?" Tomoki said while the others stared at Takuya for an answer.

Interrupting Takuya, Junpei appeared out of no where with a 'hi'.

Showing shock on everyone's face, Junpei jumped down from the tree branch that he was on and that the tree branch barely holding him.

"Did you have to jump down like that without a warning?" Takuya said while the others turned around to see the over-weighted Digidestined.

"Well, it's quite a reunion we have here, isn't it?" Junpei said, ignoring Takuya's question.

Junpei has a point though. Every person, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, Chiaki, Katsuharu, Teppei, and Terou, in this group had been in the digital world.

_He does have a point, though. It's quite a coincidence that we have here. _

"I've got to go drop off some groceries at my house. I'll see you later." Takuya said without answering anymore questions.

Up above a digital field began to finish up forming. Looking up, Takuya (_finally_) noticed a weird looking field cover the park. "What's that? As he asked, he pointed up toward the field. Following his finger up, the Digidestined saw something they normally don't see everyday.

"It started emerging when I entered, but now it seems finished." Takuya said in a matter of fact.

Emerging from the top of the digital field was a fog covering ten distant figures. _These_ ten figures slowly flew down or in some cases crushed all the way down.

"What's going on?"

"Let's go check it out." Takuya suggested.

"Shouldn't we avoid these kinds of things?" Junpei said but no one paid attention since they all left him to check out the scene. "Alright. Let's go then. Not like anyone is listening."

* * *

**Flash Back continued from CHAPTER 2**

He had to go home early today since it was his birthday. The elevator he was on was vacant when he entered. The unoccupied space gave off an eerie feeling that gave him a bad feeling about this. Especially when the light in the elevator flickered and to make it more worse, the same thing happened again like before when Takuya first got on the elevator to the digital world.

_There better not be a problem with the elevator. If not why does it have to be on my birthday?_

Finally stopping with the same horrible landing, Takuya gotten off the elevator he was on.

"Now that is not a way I want to travel ever again."

Observing the area around him, he noticed that the destruction that Lucemon did was still here and two distant figures among the dust. The two digimon turned out to be Neemon and Bokomon as they landed on top of him causing Takuya to land on the ground with an 'umph'.

"Takuya, we're so glad to see you but what are you doing here? How did you get here? When did you get-" Bokomon said with two groaning people under him. "Oops." Getting off, Takuya and Neemon got up from under Bokomon.

Neemon tugged on Takuya's sleeve and asked bluntly. "What are you doing here then?"

Caught by surprised, he said,"I don't know but I just took the elevator down to get home but instead of stopping on the first floor, it stopped here."

Interrupting the silence that soon followed, Seraphimon came looking for Bokomon and Neemon. "Bokomon… Neemon… are you here?"

Takuya turned around to see the angel digimon but all he saw was the world fogging up.

**To be continued…on CHAPTER 4. **

* * *

By the time the Digidestined got to the place where the ten figures crashed, the dust and particles started to clear away leaving them to see a big crater in the middle of Yoyogi Park. The ten figures were soon visible. Making all the people behind him bump into him, Takuya stopped all of a sudden. 

"What did you do that for?" complained Terou and many complaints after.

The only one who didn't complain was Izumi because of what Takuya just said in a soft whisper, "Is that what she was warning me about?"

Shocked of what takuya had just muttered bluntly, Izumi turned her attention back to the figures that just began to clear. By the looks of the others' faces, she knew she wasn't dreaming.

"It can't be. What are they doing here? I thought digimon can't come to the human world." Tomoki, who was still shocked, said.

"Someone pinch me." Junpei asked and Katsuharu, who finally wasn't shocked, pinched him.

"Hey, I didn't _mean_ pinch me for real."

Katsuharu, Chiaki, Terou, and Teppei were still lost on digimon stuff but knew it wasn't good at all. Especially the looks on their friends face. Koji and Kouichi were staring off into the fog ahead; Tomoki had his mouth opened; Izumi was the same as the twins; Takuya's expression was different though. It wasn't shock; it was a serious expression unlike the others, who looked so silly from a different point of view.

Appearing in front of their eyes was the beast digimon, BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, Korikakumon, Zephymon, MetalKabuterimon, JagerLoewemon, Gigasmon, Calmaramon, Sakkakumon, and Petaldramon.

"Can someone pinch again?" Junpei asked and this time they all pinched him except for Takuya. "Ow! What do we do now? Invite them to dinner?"

"Takuya?" Koji asked and caught his attention from staring off.

"Should we get near them or what?" Kouichi asked.

"No. We should wait and see what they are doing here." 

"Pyro Barrage"

"Okay… now we should run!" Takuya said as the attack landed near them.

"Lupine Laser"

Everyone scattered apart; Takuya and Izumi scattered to the west side; Koji and Kouichi went to the north of the park; Tomoki and Teppei went toward the trees; Terou and Chiaki went to the south; Junpei and Katsuharu went into the east. The fog made it difficult to see causing mere misses of attacks and tripping over rocks and tree roots.

While bumping into almost every tree, Takuya and Izumi gave up trying to find the others especially through this fog.

"Hurricane Gale"

Knocking Izumi out of the way, Takuya left himself still standing. Taking this advantage,JagerLoewemon used hisEbony Blast. His attack knocked Takuya into a tree and left the human unconscious. Following his orders, JagerLoewemon attempted to grab him with his mouth but something stopped him. A glowing thing blinded the digimon and cleared some of the fog away. Meanwhile the others head their way toward Takuya and Izumi.

"What's that light?" Teppei asked.

"How should I know?" Tomoki replied as Teppei tripped again.

"Izumi, are you alright?" Chiaki asked as she and Terou got there.

"I'm okay but Takuya-"

When the others got there, the fog thickened and they could barely see anything within two feet. Takuya was still missing and caused a search for him but since the fog was hadn't lifted it was hard to search for him.

* * *

**Few Hours Before**

"Bokomon, what's that light up ahead?"

"Why do you always ask questions then?"

"Do you know?"

Thinking that Neemon was asking about the question he just asked, he said," Of course I do. You're just dumb."

"That's not what I meant. I mean the light ahead that the beast digimon made that we are about to-"Neemon said as they entered the light.

* * *

In a distant away, Trailmon finally arrived to the human world. Riding with him was Bokomon and Neemon. 

"Hey Bokomon"

"What?"

"It's BurningGreymon and that little thing right there is Koji!"

Jumping off the train, Bokomon and Neemon tumbled into the Digidestined.

"Guys, look. It's Bokomon and Nee-. "Koji managed to say before the digimon landed on them.

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

Takuya finally awaken to find himself surrounded by unfamiliar surroundings. It was still foggy but the trees was replaced by a train station

_Did I wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what? I'm definitely not in Shibuya anymore._

Looking down he saw what he didn't expected to see. Instead he saw not the ground but the top of a Locomon. On Locomon were two humans (female and a male) about eleven years old and a Renamon. The scene down there doesn't look welcoming especially since the female was holding a weapon.

"Takato…"

The fog around him covered Takuya up before he could see what was going on.

"What's going on?"

"Takuya…"

_Promise that you'll stay for the sunset. _

"do you"

_And when the moon shines through the darkness _

_  
_"still remember"

_We can find the path that leads us home _

"what happened"

_And on the way you'll, maybe, sing me a song. _

"years ago in"

_Promise that you always will be there. _

" Yoyogi Park"

_Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared._

"where your destiny began"

_Help me stand up tall if I fall down. _

"the place where"

_Make me laugh away on my bluest days._

"you meet your"

_How could you promise you always would be there?_

"first digimon"

_Why'd you have to go away somewhere?_

"the day"

_Every morning into every night_

"before"

_Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky? _

"our first"

_  
Am I all alone or standing in your light? _

"birthday."

_  
I wish that I could, maybe, sing you a song tonight. _

_  
_"Do you still remember?"

_  
You promised me we'd stay for the sunset._

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter for it is near the mid-point. I'm sorry if this took to long. R&R This is going to be a cross over later on so those who doesn't like cross over stay away from this story. Chapter 4 will take a while since Chapter 3 was so long. 

A/N: Later on I'll tell you why there is a digital field. Probably in part 1 or part 4.

* * *

**BurningGreymon:**

**Pyro Barrage** (Corona Blaster): Fires a solar heatwave laser from the "Rudori Tarpana" cannons on his arms

**Wildfire Tsunami** (Flame Storm): Surrounds himself in a fire aura and then releases it in waves

**KendoGarurumon:**

**Lupine Laser** (Solar Laser): Shoots a beam of energy out of his mouth

**Howling Star** (Speed Star): Slices his enemy in two with the Wing Blades on his back while plunging faster than the speed of light

**MetalKabuterimon:**

**Borgmon** in the Japanese version.

**Bolo Thunder** (_Ultimate Thunder_): Releases energy from both his arms that resembles a two-weight bola.

**Electron Cannon** (_Field Destroyer_): A brief charging period followed by a powerful electric blast that must be fired from a distance.

**Zephyrmon:**

**Hurricane Gale** (_Wind of Pain_): Throws feather-like blades of pink energy at her foes, which rip and slice them with the force of a tornado.

**Plasma Paws** (_Gilgamesh Slicer_): Red energy orbs form around her hands and feet with which she uses slices and dice her enemies with the power of a hurricane.

**Korikakumon: Blizzarmon** in the Japanese version.

**Avalanche Axes** (_Avalanche Step_): A combination dance/cutting attack with his axes. Also fires a blast of ice and snow shaped like an arrow, when the two axes are put together.

**Frozen Arrowheads** (_Gletscher Torpedo_): The arrow heads on his braids wrap around an enemy, restraining them.

**Plasma Lighting Axe:** A combo attack, where he uses his axes and Beetlemon charges them with electricity.

**JagerLoewemon:**

**KaiserLeomon** in the Japanese version

**Ebony Blast** (Schwarz Donner/Black Thunder): Releases a burst of dark energy as the pistons on his back recoil and can continue releasing bursts.

**Dark Master** (Schwarz König/Black King): Leaps forward as dark energy forms a giant burst of dark energy from his mouth, slicing cut through his enemy as he kills and absorbs data.

**Sakkakumon:**

**Rumble Blend #1-10**: When attacked with an elemental attack, he rearranges his body to fire the attack right back at the opponent.

**Rain of steel**: each of his spheres break apart and form a circle with the "information" sphere in the middle and giant metal spikes rain down from the glowing sphere.

**Coat of Iron**: Each of his spheres transforms in to large metallic orbs and pummels the enemy.

**Metallic Refector**: Projects energy beams from the ten spheres at once. In the anime, Sakkakumon (Sefirotmon, jp) uses the other spirits attacks that were copied when the five children were fighting inside Sakkakumon.

**Calmaramon:**

**Titanic Tempest** : Withdrawing into her shell, she rotates like a drill & strikes her enemy.

**Acid Ink** : Sprays acid at her enemy.

**Black Course** : she forms a black orb in her hand and throws it at her enemies, as it charges toward its target two walls of water follow the black orb and incase the victim in a whirling sphere of water upon contact.

**Petaldramon:**

**Leaf Cyclone**: Stands on his hind legs and releases a column of wind and leaves.

**Thorn Jab** : Can send his tail underground and make it sprout elsewhere.

**Leaf Torture**:Can swallow wood to grow giant sized.

**Gigasmon:**

**Quagmire Twister** : Spins around like a tornado.

**Tectonic Slam** : Leaps above the ground and makes a ground-shaking landing.

**Giga Storm**: Releases a sand storm from his mouth.


	4. To the Digital World

Another Moment

* * *

_This might have been to short but I was busy with another fanfiction. I've alraedy did the rough draft for this but I was too lazy to type it from my notebook to microsoft. Anyway enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own digimon and neither is this true.

* * *

Chapter 4 

To the Digital World

* * *

"Takuya… Takuya, wake up!" 

_Eleven pairs of eyes? Weren't there nine other people with me…_

After a few minutes to clear his vision, he saw a worried Izumi, two anxious twins, four curious Teppei, Terou, Chiaki, and Katsuharu, and the other two supporting him. But what was left for the other pair of eyes was on top of him. Takuya didn't felt their presence until they move or rather he moved.

"Are you alright, Takuya? " Koji and Kouichi asked at the same time which the group got used to since the twins started to talk in union.

"Of course I'm okay, why shouldn't I be?"

"What do you mean 'why shouldn't I be'? You've got a big, ugly bump forming on your head and you're saying you're okay?" Izumi said while giving him a "get serious, you're not okay" look but calmed down after Takuya said he repeatedly said he was really okay.

The digimon that was still on Takuya's back finally got off of him after examining the bump that started to form on his head (in Neemon's case, poking). "Good to see you _again_, Takuya!" Neemon and Bokomon said in a way that only they (Neemon, Bokomon, and Takuya) knew what "again" was suppose to mean.

"How did you get here? I thought digimon couldn't go to the human wor-"Takuya said ignoring the greeting.

Korikakumon interrupted Takuya's word with a 'Avalanche Axes' attack.

"We can't talk here. It's too dangerous." Teppei said as the attack came toward them.

"Let's head for Trailmon. He said he'll be waiting for us at the station" Bokomon suggested before anyone could say anything else. It took a couple of minutes to get anywhere since the fog had still haven't lifted and Takuya's clumsiness.

"We should do something about your head. It's starting to bleed." Chiaki asked finally breaking up the tension that started to form when they got near the end of the park after a few attacks from the beast spirit digimon.

Unfortunately the digital field was still up but no one knew that except for a few number of people. There was also a field that was keeping them from escaping and people from entering.

"What do we do now? Smash it with a rock?" Junpei suggested, trying to lighten up the tension that was still in the air.

Before anyone could said a word and to their surprise, a light came out from Takuya's backpack, making a small hole for the group to get through.

"What's that coming out from your backpack?" Everyone asked except the digimon.

Pulling off his backpack with the help of Izumi due to the head injury, he digged into his bag or rather threw everything out until he found what he was looking for. It was still glowing when Katsuharu asked, "Isn't that what you used to turn into a digimon?" and many other exclamations were made ("Since when did you get yours back?"," How'd you get it back?", "Does that mean you went back to the digital world without us","Does anyone else know?")

But what caught everyone attention was what Koji said. "What did you say?"

"I said, why is it different than the ones before?" repeating what he said moments ago when everyone was shouting.

In fact, Takuya's D-Scanner was completely the same except for one thing than the one before. It didn't look like the updated or the original ones. It had digi-code on it but none of them knew what it was. Even Neemon and Bokomon don't know what it is.

"What's that?" The group asked in different times as they stared at Takuya, expecting him to know the answer.

"How should I know? I just got it four months ago. What am I suppose to do with something that isn't useful except in the digital world and without a spirit. But it does come in handy especially when you're visiting the digital world," everyone gasped as he said that as though it wasn't that surprising, "Oops, I was suppose to tell you that." he said nervously as he stared at Bokomon and Neemon for help.

Everyone stared at the two digimon as the threesome laughed nervously.

"Since when did you go to the digital world?" and other questions bombarded Takuya and the digimon.

"Takuya! Why didn't you tell us? It's not like there is nothing to hide. This time we'll forgive you unless you tell us the whole story and promise to never keep any secrets about the digital world or anything that concerns digimon." Izumi snapped at him.

Takuya let out a sigh but quickly regretted it after Izumi continued," But that's after you explained now that you said already said half of it. No backing out now that."

"Izumi, he can tell us later once we're on Trailmon." Kouichi said.

"Yeah, we have other problems to worry about like how are we suppose to get to Shibuya station with two weird looking digimon, no offense Bokomon, Neemon, and Takuya with a bleeding head and still not look strange?" Koji said backing up his brother.

"Good point." Junpei said before Izumi could argue.

"Fine. You can tell us later." Izumi said finally giving in, "But how do we get to Trailmon without causing a disturbance and what about the digimon back there?"

And that sent the group thinking for a while until the figure that Junpei and Teppei was holding up along with Neemon who was just holding onto Takuya's sleeve.

"Where are you going, Takuya?" Tomoki finally said after the brief silence and Takuya moved at least a yard away before he spoke.

"There's a path that leads to Shibuya station where no one would see us. I found it while I was avoiding Shinya."

After some complaints and some problems, the group finally got to the elevator without anyone noticing. While they were at the entrance they made sure Bokomon and Neemon were covered and like stuff dolls. Takuya got some water to clean some blood but it didn't last until they reached the elevator.

"Hey, Bokomon. What are you doing here when the beast digimon are going on a rampage?" Junpei asked once they all squeezed into the elevator.

"We'll talk about it once we are on Trailmon."

Outside of the elevator, Trailmon was ready to go. They (as in the group) appeared out from the elevator after a couple of minutes.

Meanwhile, the beast digimon slowly faded back to the digital world with disappointment. They had failed their mission to get this certain person.

_Stepping out they realized they have, yet, another trip to the digital world to save the world from a new enemy once again…

* * *

_

_A/N: Hope you enjoy this. I just realized that in Chapter 3 I made an mistake. Ignore the flashback contiuned in Chapter 4. It's going to be in Chapter 5._


End file.
